In reference to the National Safety Council's (NSC's) is adjusting it's grant proposal submission to include support for five (5) years which differs from our Letter of Intent dated November 1, 2005 that indicated support for one (1) year. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NSC's Congress & Expo, 94 years strong, is the largest annual technical meeting in the world exclusively dedicated to the safety, health and environmental industries. Each year thousands of safety professionals attend. The 2006 Congress & Expo will be held in San Diego, CA, on November 3-10 at San Diego Convention Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NSC cosponsored the XVII World Congress on Safety and Health at Work (WSC). At the 2006 Congress & Expo, the NSC will follow up on that successful Congress by focusing on Occupational Safety and Health issues and best practices in the Hispanic Community in the U.S. Taking advantage of the location, the NSC plans to also invite Hispanic representatives from Mexico and other Latin American countries to present Occupational Safety and Health issues at the 2006 Congress & Expo. The NSC is submitting a grant proposal to promote the participation of underrepresented populations in a nationally recognized occupational safety and health conference sponsored by the NSC. Funds will provide assistance for registration and travel costs for speakers and attendees from minority groups, and also funding for simultaneous interpretation to support the conference and the NSC's non-English speaking minority target. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the project is to enable persons from (a) underrepresented geographical areas in Latin America and (b) underrepresented populations (e.g., migrant workers or worker advocacy groups) to attend the NSC's 2006 Congress & Expo. The project will provide funds for transportation and lodging based on need and the extent to which the applicant represents one or both of the above groups. Persons able to attend through financial assistance will benefit in at least two ways. First, they will provide as a participant or receive as attendee important information about current research and best practices in Occupational Safety and Health. Second, they will be able to meet with and establish or reestablish relationships with others who have a vital interest in improving the safety and health of workers in the United States and various countries. These relationships facilitate the implementation of research and best practices and foster improved communication. All of which leads to improved working conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]